La historia jamas contada de la gata del castillo
by crizagloss
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall también tuvo una hermosa historia que merece ser contada. Porque fué niña, joven y adulta, por que se enamoró y lloró...y por que siempre le gustaron los gatos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, salvo los que no os suenen, que son sacados de mi improductivo cerebrito.

**LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA DE LA VIEJA GATA DEL CASTILLO.**

_Por que Minerva Mcgonagall también tuvo una hermosa historia que merece ser contada._

El cielo encapotado amenazaba lluvia inminente, mientras ella avanzaba a duras penas luchando contra la fuerza del viento que la empujaba hacia atrás y sujetaba su falda contra sus piernas, más por una pudorosa y arraigada costumbre que por qué temiera que el viento se la levantara y la viese alguien. Nadie en su sano juicio (salvo ella, y dudaba continuamente que su juicio fuera precisamente sano) se arriesgaría a salir a la calle en un día así.

La mayor parte de las personas normales estaban calentitas en sus casas, al lado de un buen fuego.

Pero la mayor parte de las personas no tenían diez años (casi once) y ni se les pasaba por la cabeza el ir a rescatar unos gatitos de su trágico destino. Ni tampoco podían hacer lo que ella hacía.

El barro se acumulaba en sus zapatos y cada vez le costaba más caminar, además, de vez en cuando se escurría con los pequeños charcos helados todavía por las bajas temperaturas nocturnas.

Pero ni el frio ni el viento la detendrían. Nadie tenía derecho a hacerles daño a esos pobres animales, y mucho menos ese engreído de Aidan Mich Carthaigh.

Siempre, desde que tenía memoria le había caído mal. Pero ahora que se estaba haciendo mayor era insoportable, siempre tratando de hacerse el héroe y ganarse la admiración de las chicas. Tenía 13 años (casi 14, como no paraba de recordarles a todos) y el pelo rojo azafrán que contrastaba con su piel algo pálida. En realidad, reconocía (muy, muy en el fondo) que no era tan feo como le decía. Aunque no tenía los rasgos tan sofisticados como ella, por ejemplo. La verdad es que sabía que ella tampoco era nada fea. Tenía un pelo lacio y de brillante color negro que le caía hasta casi la cintura y sus facciones eran finas y refinadas y una nariz pequeña, aunque puntiaguda, que le daban una gran armonía a su cara, más morena de lo normal por la Escocia de los años 20. Pero lo que más le gustaban eran sus ojos. Unos ojos grandes y almendrados de color marrón que, cuando les daba convenientemente la luz se transformaban en ámbar. "ojos de gato" le decían sus hermanas.

Su madre bromeaba a menudo con que se la había encontrado en una camada de gatitos y por eso se parecía más a los gatos que a su familia. Y era verdad, no se parecía a ninguno. Su madre era rubia, pálida y con los ojos de un azul translucido que le encantaba, y sus hermanas eran exactamente iguales. Nunca llegó a conocer a su padre, pero su madre le comentó una vez cuando la encontró llorando porque que quería saber donde estaban e sus hermanos gatos, que al menos color del pelo era de él. Así que se quedó más tranquila y no volvió a darle vueltas a los de su posible ascendencia felina, y su madre aprendió a decirle a su hija pequeña cuando hablaba en broma.

Llegó cerca puente que cruzaba el río y buscó con la mirada a Aidan. Era peligroso estar allí en época de crecida, su madre se lo había advertido mil veces. El agua había superado el nivel del puente y la corriente corría por encima de él, entre la barandilla rota. "el agua llegará hasta mis rodillas" -calculó.

Siguió esperando y empezó a impacientarse ¿pero dónde demonios se había metido ese idiota? ¿se habría acobardado?"Espero que no les haga nada a los pobres gatos…"-pensaba, nerviosa.

-"¡Eh!, gata"-se oyó gritar a lo lejos. Era él, había venido después de todo. Y traía un canasto, con lo que, supuso, eran los gatitos.

-¿Así que has venido? Ya pensaba que te habrías acobardado…

-¿Yo? ¿Acobardarme? Ni si quiera se que significa esa palabra…

-Ni esa ni otras muchas, idiota- lo cortó, antes de que continuará halagándose a sí mismo- ¿los has traído?

-Si, ya sabes, si me ganas, son tuyos, si no…irán corriente abajo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bestia?-gritó.

-Eh, Minerva, es mi padre el que no los quiere en mi casa, yo solo les hago el favor de ahogarlos rápidamente…para que no sufran…

-Los quiero yo, no hace falta que los tires…bueno, ¿vamos a correr o qué?

-¿De verdad crees que me vas a ganar con esas piernecitas?- se mofó el pelirrojo, y la cortó antes de que le contestara:- Atravesaremos el puente, el que antes llegué al otro lado gana.

-Pero la baranda está rota…podríamos…

-¿tienes miedo al agua gatita?

-¿y tú a que te gane?

-A la de tres: una…dos…TRES- Minerva salió corriendo, deseando con todo su corazón poder andar sobre el agua y llegar antes a la otra orilla. Aunque sabía nadar, el río llevaba mucha fuerza y podría arrastrarla, llego al borde y se preparó para sentir el agua fría en sus pies y la frenada brusca que eso supondría, pero no llegó, siguió corriendo igual de rápido como si estuviera corriendo por encima del agua…miró sus pies "¿Estoy corriendo encima del agua?"Con una sonrisa aceleró y llegó a la otra orilla rápidamente. Eran esa clase de cosas la que su madre le obligaba a ocultar…esos poderes extraños que hacían, a veces, que ocurriera lo que ella quería."Seguro que no ha llegado ni a la mitad" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta, pero lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Aidan estaba agarrado precariamente a un trozo de la baranda que estaba a punto de ser arrastrado corriente abajo.

"Se va a ahogar" pensó con horror. De nuevo salió corriendo hacia el agua, pero esta vez se sumergió en el agua hasta casi las caderas y fue arrastrada hasta chocar con la baranda, que en esa parte estaba fija. Fuertemente agarrada a la baranda que el agua trataba de arrastrar fue avanzando lentamente hasta donde estaba Aidan.

-¡Aguanta! Le grito cuando estaba cerca, justo en el punto donde estaba rota. Si quería llegar hasta el tenía que soltar una mano y estirarse hasta él. "el agua me llevará"

Pero Aidan no podía resistir más el embate del agua y la decisión fue rápida.

Antes de que se diera cuanta, habían vuelto a la orilla arrastrando al chico con una fuerza desconocida para ella.

Se tumbaron en la orilla, lejos del agua y permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos

-No pensaba ahogarlos-dijo Aidan, rompiendo el silencio- no habría sido capaz de tirarlos. Me recuerdan a ti.

Minerva, como empujada por un resorte, se levantó y fue a mirar en la cesta, donde cuatro gatitos con el pelo negro tan brillante como el de ella, gemían y cabeceaban en busca de su madre.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic (o que publico algo) y me gustaría que me dejasen un comentario, ya sean flores o tomatazos, que de todo se aprende.

Son una serie de relatos cortos que pasarán por momentos importantes de su vida.

Espero que les guste.


	2. El mago y la carta

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, salvo los que no os suenen, que son sacados de mi improductivo cerebrito.

**LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA DE LA VIEJA GATA DEL CASTILLO.**

_Porque Minerva Mcgonagall también tuvo una hermosa historia que merece ser contada._

_Desde que lo vio en la puerta, supo que había algo raro en ese hombre. Tendría unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos años y una barba larga de color castaño rojizo, como su pelo, que caía hacia los hombros ligeramente ondeado. Vestía de una forma que no había visto nunca, con una túnica como la de los reyes o las brujas que salían en los libros que había leído en el colegio. A pesar de todo, su cara era amable, y sus ojos, azules, denotaban inteligencia y bondad, por lo que rápidamente lo dejo entrar y le insto a esperar a su madre, que había salido con sus tres hermanas a comprar un vestido para la boda de su hermana mayor, Anne, que iba a casarse con el menor de los Thomas, una familia vecina._

_Una vez acomodado al lado del crepitante fuego de la chimenea, empezó a hablar con ella._

_-Así que tu eres Minerva Mcgonagall-comenzó con voz suave- me alegro de que estemos solos, me gustaría hablar contigo antes._

_-No se me ocurre de que, señor-dijo con la seriedad y formalidad con la que su madre le había enseñado a tratar a los desconocidos- Solo soy una niña._

_-Lo primero es lo primero, soy _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore - sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Minerva.-pero…puedes llamarme profesor Dumbledore._

_-¿profesor?-cada vez ese señor le resultaba más extraño._

_-Exacto, soy profesor de un colegio…un colegio para gente como tú…personas especiales._

_-¿Cómo especiales? ¿quiere decir inteligentes?-Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que ese hombre no estaba ahí por sus magnificas notas en el colegio. Estaba ahí por sus "rarezas", esas que su madre le había enseñado a ocultar._

_-No, Minerva, me refiero a todas esas cosas que puedes hacer…¿nunca se ha roto algo sin que lo tocaras cuando estabas enfadada? ¿o algo en lo que estabas pensando ha aparecido en tu mano?- la niña comenzó a recordar todas las cosas extrañas que le habían ocurrido. Recordó la vez en que, estando asustada por la oscuridad, su madre se vio incapaz de apagar el candil y finalmente se dio por vencida. O la vez en la que un montón de libros de la estantería del colegio "saltaron" literalmente hacia Aidan, que acababa de meterse con ella.O cuando la silla de Mayre (una de sus hermanas) desapareció misteriosamente mientras estaba sentada haciéndole burla._

_-¿quiere decir…que no soy la única? Hay más…personas como yo?- Una alegría inimaginable la asaltó.No estaba sola, no era un bicho raro…_

_-Claro que no, hay muchos más como tú…tengo por aquí…-Carraspeó mientras sacaba una rama de madera pulida de su manga y seguía hurgando. Finalmete saco una carta grande de papel amarillento sellada con cera roja- aquí está-dijo entregándosela._

_Minerva la observo con atención. Estaba dirigida a ella.-¿Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?-pregunto en voz alta. Debía estar de broma ¿magia? Siempre le habían dicho que esas cosas no existían. Ni la magia, ni los duendes, ni las brujas…_

_-Eres una bruja, Minerva-la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…¿le estaba diciendo que era…¿bruja? En todos los cuentos, las brujas eran las malas, mujeres horribles con verrugas en la nariz que andaban encorvadas, volaban en escoba y trataban de vengarse de alguien por pura envidia o por maldad, simplemente…¿es que ese hombre trataba de burlarse de ella?- Y yo soy un mago._

_-Pero…¿Cómo?-preguntó, con la carta aún intacta en sus manos.-Yo no quiero ser malvada ni…_

_-Chist…-la cortó- ¿acaso tu eres mala?-le habló con calma, con una voz serena que la calmó- somos solo…distintos…las brujas de los cuentos están en los cuentos…en Hogwarts te enseñaremos a controlar ese poder, esa magia que tienes y de la que desconoces su enorme potencial. Abre la carta y lo verás por ti misma._

_Minerva rompió el sello y sacó la carta. Después de leerla, miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa._


	3. Un castillo, un sombrero, un banquete

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, salvo los que no os suenen, que son sacados de mi improductivo cerebrito.

**LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA DE LA VIEJA GATA DEL CASTILLO.**

_Porque Minerva Mcgonagall también tuvo una hermosa historia que merece ser contada._

_Un castillo, un sombrero, un banquete… y nuevos amigos._

La visión del castillo la impresionó tanto que olvidó lo que le estaba diciendo a una chica rubia con la que había viajado el tren, sus miedos y preocupaciones, y desde ese momento supo que aquello le iba a gustar.

El imponente castillo se elevaba por encima de la montaña con aire majestuoso, con las ventanas iluminadas, reflejándose en el agua que temblaba con la suave lluvia que caía.

-¡Los de primero! ¡venid por aquí!-un muchacho joven, delgaducho y con aspecto huraño, de no mucho más de 20 años los llamaba agitando el brazo- Vamos a hacer un viaje en bote. Sentaos todos, no más de tres por bote.

La corta travesía fue, a su parecer, la más maravillosa de todas las que había tenido oportunidad de hacer en su vida, y eso que solía ir en bote a pescar a un lago cerca de su casa. La oscuridad que lo envolvía todo, el castillo, enorme y solemne, con el aspecto de algo que ha visto pasar miles de historias entre sus paredes, el bosque que se apreciaba a lo lejos, las montañas cuya silueta se recortaba en el horizonte con dada uno de los lejanos relámpagos, y la fina lluvia que caía casi con cuidado sobre ellos. Se esforzó en recordar cada uno de los detalles, olores, y colores: "Nunca olvidaré este momento"-pensó.

Cuando llegaron y entraron al espacioso vestíbulo, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los cuatro relojes de distintos colores que había junto a la puerta.

-Vengan todos, reúnanse a mi alrededor- llamo un mago muy anciano de voz rasposa-todos son de primero ¿cierto? Bien, ahora , antes de cenar en el Gran Comedor, van a ser seleccionados para pertenecer a una de las 4 casas de este colegio: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Yo, personalmente soy el jefe encargado de la casa Ravenclaw, y profesor de Historia de la Magia…profesor Binns-el anciano mago siguió hablando de forma monótona, aunque afable y Minerva supuso que las clases con ese hombre debían ser autenticas pruebas de capacidad de atención-Muy bien, en fila entren todos por esa puerta.

Entraron al gran comedor, con sus mesas de madera alargada donde ya estaban sentados los estudiantes de cursos superiores que charlaban y reían en el reencuentro con sus compañeros.

Pero Minverva solo podía mirar el techo y la fina lluvia que caía y desaparecía antes de llegar a las mesas.

Y las velas flotantes. Increíble.

¿Quién le iba a decir a ella, hace unos meses, que iba a estar en un lugar como ese? Era alucinante. Si su madre pudiera verlo…un fugaz sentimiento de tristeza la cogió por sorpresa. Echaría de menos a su madre y sus hermanas, el colegio, las carreras con los chicos…a Aidan…

Una voz grave acalló sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que las cientos de voces que hablaban y reían.

-Bienvenidos a Howgarts un año más-empezó un hombre robusto que se presentó como Armando Dippet, el director del colegio- Tenemos ante nosotros la promesa un nuevo año de clases y de sorpresas. Como cada año, antes de comenzar con el banquete tendrá lugar la selección de los nuevos alumnos-terminó con una sonrisa dirigida a los asustados niños.

El profesor Binns colocó delante de la mesa un taburete sobre el que dejo un sombrero negro ajado.

-¿Un sombrero?-le preguntó a Minerva la chica rubia con la que había venido en el tren- Mi hermano me había asustado con que me harían pruebas para ver mis capacidades…por eso yo ya había estudiado varios hechizos…Espero quedar en Ravenclaw, como él-la chica puso los ojos en blanco- es un estudiante modelo, un cerebrito…por cierto, no te he preguntado ¿en qué casa te gustaría quedar?

-Yo…esto…- vaciló ante la interrogante mirada de la locuaz rubia mientras observaba como el profesor se apartaba a un lado-la verdad es que no sé en que se dif…-no terminó, pues la interrumpió una nueva voz, esta vez entonando una melodía:

Nunca juzgues por lo que ves

Pues si ajado y viejo estoy,

De la sabiduría ancestral participo.

El Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts soy

Y puedo escudriñar en tu cabeza,

Tus secretos escondidos ver,

Tus habilidades sopesar.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**

**Donde habitan los valientes.**

**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

**Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,**

**Donde son justos y leales.**

**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

**De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**

**Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**

**Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**

**Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

**O tal vez en Slytherin**

**Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**

**Para lograr sus fines.***

¡Así que no esperes más!

Ya, en las mesas, todos esperan con deseo

Recibir a sus nuevos compañeros.

¡Siéntate y ponte el sombrero!

¡Vaya! Un sombrero que cantaba. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Así que en cada casa tenían unas habilidades distintas. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho a cual la mandaran. Tal vez Ravenclaw, le gustaba sentirse inteligente. El profesor Binns extendió una hoja de pergamino y empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

-¡Carl Albert!- llamó. Un chico delgado y pálido subió y tras saludar con una apagado susurro al profesor, se sentó en el banco de tres patas. El profesor le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, y tras unos segundos, exclamó con fuerza: ¡ Hufflepuff!

-¡Cedrella Black!-llamó de nuevo. Esta vez subió una niña morena y pequeña, con los ojos de un excepcional color azul muy abiertos por el miedo. Se sentó y se colocó el sombrero. Esta vez el sombrero se detuvo unos minutos antes de anunciar su decisión: ¡Ravenclaw!

A Minerva no se le pasó la mezcla de tristeza y miedo que se reflejo en los ojos de la muchacha mientras se levantaba para ir a su mesa, y por primera vez se pregunto si realmente importaba la casa.

-¡Dorea Black!- La niña de aspecto mimado y algo presuntuoso, también morena, pero con los ojos marrones chispeantes, carentes de cualquier atisbo de temor, subió y se sentó en el taburete sonriendo hacia la mesa de su derecha, donde otra chica mayor la saludaba con la mano. La decisión del sombrero no se demoró: ¡Slytherin!.

La selección continuó de esa guisa, y Minerva casi olvidó que en algún momento también la llamarían a ella, mientras observaba a los nuevos seleccionados. La chica del tren, Mary Edegecombe fue a Ravenclaw.

-¡Minverva Mcgonagall!- llamó el profesor. Ella subió vacilante, algo desconcertada, y se sentó en el taburete, ahora con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. Al ponerle el sombrero, comenzó a oír una voz suave y se preguntó si solo ella podría oírla.

-Desde luego que solo tú puedes oírme-le dijo con suavidad, sobresaltandola- Ávida de conocimientos estás, una mente brillante, estarías muy bien en Ravenclaw…Aunque tal vez… Eres osada, resolutiva y muy orgullosa ¿me equivoco? Fiel a tus ideas, una gran defensora de causas perdidas. Definitivamente…¡Gryffindor!-gritó. La mesa de la izquierda estalló en aplausos mientras iba a sentarse.

Así que ahora era una Gryffindor, pensó emocionada. Aunque no entendía muy bien porque, le pareció que eso sería importante para el resto de su vida. Otros muchos fueron seleccionados, entre ellos algunos que se sentaron en su mesa, como un tal Septimus Weasley, pelirrojo y pecoso, que se sentó a su lado y la hizo reír durante toda la noche. También una chica alta y rubia, llamada Maggie Smith, con la que conecto enseguida.

Septimus, según le contó, era el menor de siete hermanos, todos igual de pelirrojos. Dos de ellos estaban aún en Howarts, Sextus y Quintus, y eran prefectos, que según le contó, eran una especie de ayudantes de los profesores.

Tras el banquete los prefectos , entre ellos Quintus, que le removió cariñosamente el pelo a su hermano ,los guiaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. El primer recorrido por el castillo también fue memorable. Tras ver que los cuadros no solo se movían, sino que también hablaban, y que la gran escalera era cambiante a la par que interminable, Minerva se dio cuenta de que se acababa de introducir en un mundo nuevo en el que le esperaban sorpresas a cada rincón. Estaba viviendo algo que hasta ahora había pertenecido al mundo de sus sueños, un mundo fantástico y mágico.

Al llegar a la habitación compartida buscó su cama, justa al lado de la ventana, por donde entraba la tenue luz de la luna que las nubes dejaban pasar.

-Magia- susurró mirando por la ventana- Esto me va a gustar.

* * *

* He utilizado parte de la canción original del primer libro.

Queridos lectores: Lamento mucho el retraso en actualizar, pero he de advertiros que soy terriblemente inconstante a la hora de escribir, entre otras cosas porque de mi estado de ánimo depende el que sepa escribir o no, y últimamente no estoy del todo en condiciones.

Intentaré actualizar pronto, ya os digo el el fic no es demasiado largo, si no un pequeño repaso a algunos momentos importantes para ella.

Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente a Sorita Wolfgirl y Nimue Tarrazo por sus comentarios.


End file.
